An example of a rotationally-operable device in connection with which a handle is used to impart the rotational motion is a gate valve, such as is used in a wellhead. Typically, the type of handle used to open and close a gate valve is a handwheel. The size of the handwheel is usually dictated by the diameter of the flange of the gate valve; and since flange dimensions are established by an independent organization responsible for standardizing wellhead equipment, the size of the handwheel is normally limited and unchangeable. While under normal conditions the handwheel may be sufficient to open and close the gate valve, many times the valve will become stuck, thus requiring additional torque to open or close the valve. In these instances, the standard handwheel may not provide a moment arm long enough to allow the operator to generate the additional torque without the assistance of special tools.